BORRA
by winterrios69
Summary: My first ever LOK fic. It's not Korrasami. It's not Makorra. It's BORRA! This ship needs more love. Anyway it takes place a year or two after the season 4 finale. I hardly remember everything that happened in the show so some events mentioned in here may be wrong and the characters may also be a bit OOC. Just letting you know. There's also cussing. Anyway please give it a chance!


Ever since she and Bolin played Truth or Dare with her brothers, she knew she was his rebound. Bolin had chosen truth that night five years ago, and the question he got was this: Who was your first ever real crush? Opal never expected his answer to be Avatar Korra, their friend. Ever since then she would observe how he acted around the Avatar more closely. And she noticed quite a bit.

Every time he was with Korra his smiles were always wide. Opal has never seen him smile like that with her. Every time he was with Korra his laughter was loud. Opal has never heard him laugh like that with her. Every time he was with Korra his eyes held so much love and adoration in them. Opal has never seen him look at her like that. She sees a different side to him when he's with Korra. She sees the true romantic loving side of Bolin that she wishes he would bestow upon her. But no. It's not her he shows it to. It's Korra.

And neither of them see it. Opal's certain that she's the only one who does. She asked Mako once before if his brother still had feelings for Korra, but Mako assured her that Bolin had moved on a long time ago. His answer didn't convince her, especially when she found them later on that day sitting together under a tree as they watched the sunset. Friends don't do that. Watching the sunset is a very romantic scene. Surely they knew that.

Ever since Korra came back and defeated Kuvira, Opal has noticed that Korra and Bolin have been spending way too much time together. She spends more time with him than Opal does. Korra goes on more "friend dates" with Bolin than Opal does regular dates with him. What really confirmed her theory that Bolin still likes Korra-more like loves her-is when he said her name during a make out session that Opal was hoping would turn into their first time.

Yeah, he definitely ruined the mood.

Opal pushed him off of her and screamed in his face. "I knew it!"

Bolin was dumbfounded. "What? What did I do?"

Opal refused to let her forming tears fall. She is the granddaughter of the great Toph Beifong and she'll be damned if she lets him see her cry. "You said her name." Opal said through gritted teeth.

Bolin was still confused. "Who's name?"

"Korra's name!" Opal exclaimed.

Bolin's face flushed red. "K-Korra's?"

"Yes! The Avatar! Your first ever crush! A crush that apparently is still there!" Opal sighs as she ran a hand through her hair. She casted her gaze away from Bolin as she continued to speak. "For so long I knew. The way you acted around her made it so obvious. I knew you still had feelings for her, but at the end of the day you always came back to me. I had thought that maybe it was all in my head. That I was just being a paranoid girlfriend. Now I see I was wrong."

And there go the tears.

"No, Opal, it's...it's not...it's not like that at all." Bolin says, trying to convince her as he reached for her hands. Opal jerked away from his touched as if he was a Firebender who burned her.

"Open your eyes, Bolin!" She shouted, standing up now. "You love Korra. Not me. I'm your rebound. Hell, I kinda look like her too. It's no wonder you were interested in me. Why can't you just admit that it's always been her that's stolen your heart?"

Bolin looked away from his girlfriend and the two of them stood in silence before he spoke again. "Because I don't want to relive the pain. She might have stolen my heart, but I haven't stolen hers. I have tried so hard, so damn hard, to forget about my feelings for her. There were two others after her, did you know that? A movie star that I worked with who's name I forgot, and even Korra's cousin. They were the rebounds, but you never were. I truly thought that you were the one for me. That I could learn to love you. That you would erase any feelings I felt for Korra. But...I was only fooling myself and wasting your time. I'm sorry. I can't believe I'm only now figuring this out too."

Opal wanted to be mad, she is, but she can't stay mad, especially with him and that heartbroken face. "Bolin," she takes his hand and gives it a squeeze. "I can't accept your apology. Not now at least. Not when my heart is breaking. But I will tell you this. It's over between us."

Bolin nodded, fighting back his own tears. "I figured."

"The heart wants what it wants," Opal continued. "Mine wants you. All of you. Body, mind, and soul. But yours wants Korra."

"Please," Bolin begged, trying not to cry. "I can still try-"

"You've been trying for five years," Opal interrupts with the shake of her head. "The only thing you should be trying to do is getting together with Korra."

Bolin nearly got whiplash as he turned his head to look at his newly ex-girlfriend. "What?! You mean you want me to get with her?!"

Opal forced a bitter smile. "No, but I want you to be genuinely happy. And that's only when you're with her. I've seen it. So promise me that instead of sulking after tonight, you'll try to win her heart. Promise?"

Bolin couldn't believe this. His girlfriend of five years just broke up with him, angry and sad at first, but is now as calm as she can be, telling him to finally go after the girl of his dreams. The girl he has tried to hard to forget his feelings for.

"I can't promise that." Bolin says. "I've tried before, but she was in love with Mako-"

"That was years ago though. Does she love him now?" Opal asked.

"I don't know." Bolin asked, rubbing his neck. He sure hoped not. "I never cared to bring it up. They used to date, so the topic is touchy."

Opal, however, felt as though she already knew the answer. Korra's smiles are as large as Bolin's when he's with her. Her laughs are just as loud, and her eyes reflect the same emotions towards him that his eyes hold towards her.

"Well," Opal says. "I suggest you find out, and if she rejects you again then...good riddance. You deserve someone who loves all of you. Someone like me. But Bolin, I deserve someone who feels the same about me. Who's fully devoted to me and isn't using me to forget their feelings for someone else. Do you understand?"

Bolin nodded. "Yeah. So...I guess I should leave, huh?"

"Yeah."

She watched as Bolin slowly walked to her door. She stops him when he puts his hand on the knob. "I'll still gladly be your friend, Bolin. If you'll accept my friendship."

He remained friends with Korra after she rejected him years ago. Of course he can do the same with Opal. Bolin smiles and says, "I'd like that."

He then leaves the room in tears, leaving Opal to drown in her own.

Bolin cried for different reasons that night. He cried because he really wanted his feelings for Korra to go away. He honestly thought they had for awhile. Until she came back. He cried for Opal because he felt so bad for leading her on even though he really didn't think he was doing so. He cried because now he had no one. All he desperately, truly wants is someone to love and to be loved. Romantically. While he doesn't remember much of his parents, he's sure they were madly in love with each other. He wants what they had. He wants that with Korra.

"Bolin?"

Speak of the devil.

The time was nearing one in the morning. Korra had seen Bolin leave the hotel they were currently staying in (since they're all on vacation together) and it was about an hour ago when that happened. She figured he was going to get some fresh air, but when he hadn't came back in so long, she grew worried. She knows Bolin can take care of himself, but lately...Korra can't really explain it.

That's a lie. She can definitely explain it, but she refuses to acknowledge it. It'll just start more confusing, annoying drama that she's absolutely done with.

"How did you find me?" Bolin asked, honestly a bit annoyed as he stared into his almost empty glass. She's the reason why he's even here at the bar getting drunk in the first place.

Korra noticed all the shot glasses that were laying out on the counter in front of him. She didn't count, but she knew he had far too many. She also knew that something was wrong. Bolin only drinks on special occasions. He'd also usually be glad to see her, even if they did see each other a few hours ago, but now she's sensing that he doesn't want her around.

Korra sighs before speaking. "I don't know how. I saw you leave an hour or so ago, and when you didn't come back I got worried. I then just had this weird feeling that you'd be here and...well here you are. Call it Avatar Intuition." She then took a seat beside him.

The two of them sat in awkward silence before Korra decided to speak again. "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"If I did, don't you think I would have said so already?" Bolin snapped.

Usually, if someone had an attitude like that with Korra, she would have straight up destroyed them, but this was Bolin. It took her totally off guard. This isn't her Bolin. This isn't her best friend and...and crush. Yeah, she admits it. It took a lot of time, but she finally returns the feelings he once harbored for her when they first met. Those days seem more like dreams now. But of course, just like last time with Mako and Asami, Bolin is in a relationship. Not just any relationship though. Sure Mako was dating the heiress to an industry, but Bolin is currently dating Toph Beifong's granddaughter. Who, unlike her grandmother, is really caring and sweet. Until you piss her off that is. And the last thing Korra wants to do is piss her dear but also deadly friend off.

She's not sure when her feelings for Bolin started surfacing. All she knows is that after her vacation to the Spirit World with Asami, she and Bolin just suddenly started hitting it off again. As friends of course. But then when realization came out of the blue for Korra on how she felt for him, it took her very much by surprise. It honestly scared her and even made her mad.

Why did she have to fall for her Ex's (Mako's) brother? What would people say about that? Everyone already knows about her previous relationship with Bolin's brother. The press will probably make assumptions about her going for one of their cousins next. Why did her feelings for him emerge when he's in a relationship? JUST. LIKE. WITH. MAKO! Why why why? Is this how it's always going to be? Because she's really hating the theme here.

"Bolin," Korra began, her voice soft. "What's going on? What's wrong? I just want to help."

Whatever sober part of Bolin felt guilty for snapping at her, but his drunken side had more control of his mouth. "I'll tell you what's wrong." He began. "But first I need another drink."

"Bolin you've had probably more than 20-"

"BARTENDER! BOI YOU GOT ANY MORE-"

The bartender, obviously annoyed with Bolin, slammed the whole bottle of alcohol in front of Bolin before walking away without saying a word. Yep, he's getting fired.

Bolin opened the bottle, which was honestly impressive considering how drunk he is, and drank straight out of it. Because who needs glasses when you can use your mouth? After taking a swig of the drink he offered the bottle to Korra. "Want some?"

Korra shook her head. "I'll pass." At least, even drunk, he's still considerate.

Bolin shrugs. "Your loss." He then takes one more drink before speaking again. "Anyway, as I was saying. What's wrong with me is you!"

"Me?" Korra questioned, once again taken aback. "What the hell did I do to you? We were having a great time in the hotel pool earlier. What did I do to have you drink it away?"

Before she knew it, Bolin burst into tears. "Opal broke up with me because I said your name during a very heated make out session with her."

Korra's face blushed a deep red. "What?!" Once again, she was shocked.

"She said that she felt as though she was a rebound and that she noticed the way I acted around you and all this other stuff! She said that the heart wants what it wants. That hers wants me, but mine wants you." Bolin continued. His eyes were red, his face stained with tears, and his nose dripping with snot. Bolin may have a gorgeous face but his crying face sure is disgusting.

"Bolin, I'm so sorry," Korra said, genuinely feeling bad. Had she known this situation, along with her feelings for the earthbender, would happen by spending so much time with him she would have cut back on all their friendly adventures. Even if one of those "adventures" was a trip to the store.

Bolin remained silent and Korra took the opportunity to stand up and embrace him in a hug. Bolin loves hugs, especially Korra's, even when he's drunk. Any anger he felt toward the Avatar vanished when her arms wrapped around him, and he gladly accepted the hug by hugging her back. "The thing is," Bolin said as he closed his eyes. "She's right."

Korra stiffened, knowing fully well what he meant, but still asked her question. "A-About what?"

"About my heart wanting you," Bolin answered, his voice sounding tired and also starting to slur. They were both still holding onto each other, too scared to let go of the other and meet their gaze, and it gained some people in the bar to stare. However, they didn't care about the thoughts of strangers. They were focused on the conversation that was unraveling itself before them.

"I've tried so hard to forget about my feelings for you, and I thought I did when I met Opal. Really though, I just mentally stored them away for a temporary time. They were always there. However, I know you don't like me that way and I'm really sorry for bringing this up. I don't want to burden you and I especially don't want to ruin our friendship. I love our friendship more than anything else on this world."

Korra's heart swelled and her eyes began to tear up slightly. She hugged Bolin tighter. "I love our friendship too, Bolin." Which is why she's so afraid of telling him that her heart wants him too now. Back when Bolin liked Korra, Korra liked Mako, Mako liked both Korra and Asami, Korra's relationship with the brothers was nearly ruined.

She doesn't want that to happen again. She doesn't want Opal, who Korra truly adores and respects, to hate her. She doesn't want to ruin their friendship. And what about Mako? Things are officially, platonically great between them. Korra's afraid that'll change if he finds out she, his ex, is dating his little brother. He'll go into overprotective brother mode, especially since it's Korra.

He wasn't as protective when Opal started dating his brother, but that's probably because she's a sweetheart and because he knows her family would kick his ass if he tried to come between the two of them. It's different with Korra because she's reckless, Korra and Mako both know that, and knowing Mako, Korra is sure he would worry about her breaking his brother's heart. Again.

Last time he didn't want Korra dating Bolin because he was just trying to protect his brother. Of course, jealously was also in the mix. However, she knows there won't be any jealousy this time. He doesn't feel a thing for her anymore and she for him, and while they're good friends, she knows he'll be very skeptical of her relationship with Bolin. That is...if she tells him how she feels. And Korra can already see the tension that will rise every time Mako gets suspicious of her intentions with his brother. As mentioned before, they're great friends, but that doesn't stop Mako and Korra's heated arguments from happening. Korra's certain they'll come if she dates Bolin.

Mako loves Korra, but he loves his brother more. He'd risk his life for his brother time and time again. He actually has a few times. And of course, this is all how Korra feels. In reality, Mako could possibly be very supportive of the two.

"Do you really love our friendship more than anything else in the world?" Korra asked, still hugging him. This is the longest they've ever hugged.

"Yeah." Bolin answers, feeling his eyes begin to droop. He was so comfortable in Korra's arms; it's like she's a pillow. A pillow that could easily kill you, but still very comfortable.

"More than Pabu?" Korra teased, knowing that having him choose between his pet and her was a devilish move.

"That's not fair," Bolin said, sounding amused. "Besides, he's an animal and you're not. Friendships with animals are different than friendships with people. Get it together, Korra."

Korra giggled. "Sir yes sir. Hey, Bo, do you want to get out of here?"

The response she got was a snore. He was fast asleep. Korra sighed before giggling as she shook her head. "Oh Bolin. Why do people always have to carry you out of public places? You big baby."

She easily picked him up bridal style and walked toward the door. "Trust me guys, this is normal." She said to the staring civilians in the bar and walked out the door like the badass Avatar she is.

"Naga!" She called out to her PolarBear Dog. "Come here, girl."

The giant white animal gladly obliged and took her two favorite humans back to the hotel. Once there, Korra knocked on Bolin and Mako's bedroom door. The door swung open and revealed a tired looking Mako. When he saw his brother in the Avatar's arms, he didn't even bother asking what happened. He sighed and stood aside to let them in.

"Whatever he did," Mako said as he watched his best friend tuck his brother into bed, "Thanks for saving his ass."

Korra laughs. "You're welcome. But just so you know, I don't think I made it in time to stop him from drinking too much. He's gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. Good luck."

Mako groaned. "Are you kidding me? He got drunk? Why? He hardly ever drinks."

"Opal broke up with him." Korra stated, and she hated, dreadfully hated, that she was a tiny bit glad.

Mako's eyes widened. "Holy shit! Really? Damn. I guess I better go get him some stuff for his headache tomorrow."

"I'll stay and watch him," Korra offered, then blushed when she realized how too eager she sounded. "I-I mean, I know he's a grown man and that he's not going to wake up for hours, but...just in case."

Mako noticed her blush, but said nothing. "Okay, I won't be gone long." He put his shoes on and was out the door.

For a few seconds Korra just stood where she was and watched Bolin sleep like some kind of creep. Then, being even creepier, she decided to crawl in bed next to him. She did what she did a second earlier. She just watched him. Only now she was much closer to his face.

She can't get over the fact that after all those years he still loves her. She can't get over the fact that after all those years she finally loves him back. She's not sure how she's going to handle things with Opal if she and Bolin start dating after this. Korra's praying Opal won't be too upset, but for now, that's a problem she'll deal with tomorrow.

Pabu, Bolin's pet red fire ferret, climbs into bed with them and curls himself on top of Bolin's head. Bolin smiles in his sleep, and it makes Korra smile too. She leans forward and kisses his forehead. "Goodnight, dork."

She closes her eyes and sleep finds her easily.

When Mako returned an hour later and found them cuddling, the only thing he could manage to do was scream three words.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"


End file.
